Reach of Nightmares
by Serindeputy
Summary: I watch the whole scene happen: blood spatters, piercing screams are heard as they echoed in my head. I sit and watch as a few tears trail down my face, I felt it and only cried harder. I was just having a bad, horrible, awful day, that's all, right? My friend had been murdered, along with my parents and it was all falling apart, all of it, my life was shattering before me.*HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HEY GUYS! It's been a while hasn't it? Well, this story is *sighs*** _ **another**_ **OC story…. SORRY! I can't help myself! I'm working on ideas for non-OC stories. It just might take a little while. Hehehe sorry…. ANYWAY! In the summary I put that the story line follows the episodes. The thing is, is that it will be pretty exact, except for the fact that in between certain things (arcs?) there will be a couple of 'fun' chapters to stray away from the storyline for a bit, like a break or something… I dunno. I am pretty bad about updating, so I'll try to write (now for me, past for you guys) a couple of chapters ahead, just in case. Anyway, I only own my OC, other than that, I OWN NOTHING AT ALL! And if I did, the show would be really bad…. LET'S GET STARTED!**

CH 1 Humanity Rises Again (1)

 _I watch from my spot in the living hell waiting for someone else to come. The now smoke-covered destroyed city I knew was now nothing but ruin, a feeding ground for titans. I watch as the rain-like blood droplets trail down the buildings as titans killed more people. I watch the whole scene happen: blood spatters, piercing screams are heard as they echoed in my head. I sit and watch as a few tears trail down my face, I felt it and only cried harder. I was just having a bad, horrible, awful day, that's all, right? My friend had been murdered, along with my parents and it was all falling apart, all of it, my whole life was shattering before me as I watched the titans and hear the sound footsteps and screaming. I suddenly saw another person killed violently; I take nothing of it and continue to cry. My ears don't register the sound of heavy footsteps coming closer to me. Someone called my name, but I shook my head burying my face into my knees. The debris under me is taken away and I look up, not knowing who it was, or who it could possibly be. I noticed it was a man with blond hair; he looked at me and picked me up. I said nothing in protest, because the man seemed to be saving me. He proceeded to throw me over his shoulder in a hurried way, and started running. He took me to a boat and as he ran, I watched the horrific sight that would never leave me. Ever._

(Time Skip!)

' _I absolutely hate it here!' she thought as I walked around in Wall Rose. 'None of the freaking people here will give a little extra food to the refugees! This is just awful.' Ever since that day, I've woken up in tears and screams, and sometimes in the worst cases somewhere else. I sleepwalk whenever I have especially bad dreams; the dreams have gotten better, but my sleepwalking has gotten worse. This morning I woke up in some sort of garden area that seemed peaceful enough. I remembered my dream, and made a small vow to help fight off the titans. 'Better than working in farms' I thought. I had stayed there awhile before deciding to head out and around looking for something to do. Eventually, I see a man, with blond hair; he looks at me before quickly looking the other direction and walking away. I just thought it was weird. After that awkward incident, I continued to walk around. I ran into some fat dude who swore at me and tried to beat me, so I ran. Seeing as how I had no other choice, I ran into the garden area I had woken up in and saw two other people. One looked like he had just woken up, with messy hair and the girl had a slightly worried facial expression on, they both noticed me and stared at me._

 _(3_ _rd_ _person POV)_

 _They both heard running in the grass and looked over to see a girl a couple years older than them with short messy brown hair, and a vibrant set of purple eyes. They both weren't sure what to do, so they continued to stare. The girl seemed to stare them down herself before running away._

 _(Back to me.)_

 _I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I ran. Being around people younger than me bothered me._

(Present day)

I forced myself up and mentally prepared myself for anything. Today was the first day of training to fight back against the titans. Putting on the uniform and fixing my hair I walked outside and lined up.

"You there!" The drill instructor yelled at some kid with long blond hair.

"Yes sir!" The boy yelled back saluting the drill instructor.

"Who are you?!" The instructor yelled death glaring at him.

"Armin Arlet, from Zhiganshina!" the boy, Armin, responded, nervously.

"Yeah? That's a stupid name. Your parents give you that?" The instructor stated.

"My grandfather!" Armin said.

I felt really bad for Armin, getting picked on first.

"Arlet, what are you doing here?" The drill instructor questioned.

Armin closed his eyes and yelled, "Trying to aid humanity's victory!"

With eyes like an icy death, the instructor complimented him, "That is indeed wonderful…Then you will feed the titans!" The drill instructor, then grabbed Armin by the head, "Row 3, about face!" and turned poor Armin's head, and the rest of him, so he was looking in the opposite direction. The drill instructor moved on to the next person, and the next, and started ranting about how horrible we are, even head-butting a guy just to prove a point. When one guy, Connie, did the salute wrong, the drill instructor almost smashed his head in. What I saw next was absolutely hilarious; a girl was eating a freaking potato, and the instructor walked up to her, by then I was trying my best not to laugh.

It got better from there, "Who are you?" He yelled at the girl. She just continued eating like nothing important was going on. "I'm talking to you!" The instructor yelled in her face. The girl saluted with the potato still in her hand and shouted, "Shasha Blause from the Dauper Village, South District of Wall Rose!" I had to smash a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. He asked her about the potato and responded truthfully, and the whole thing was so serious I was almost over my limit. When Sasha tried handing him part of the potato to share, my laughs leaked out. I started to laugh and it was really loud, almost everyone looked at me. The drill instructor walked up to me and asked with his death glare, "Who in hell, do you think you are?"

"Rienna Saune from Zhiganshina!" I shouted back nervously.

He continued to stare me down, "Why were you laughing?"

"Shit. Well… you see, I um… I thought it was comical, so I laughed?" I said in a more question like manner. I decided that the truth would be better, but I was sorely mistaken when I had to run for five hours non-stop. As it turns out, Sasha had the same punishment just no dinner for her. We chatted every now and then, and got to know each other while running. I saw some of the others talking and I could just barely make out what they were saying.

"He's still making them run?" One of them asked.

"Five straight hours? Do they both really deserve that?" Connie asked.

"I don't know. But it seemed like potato girl was more upset over the fact that she wouldn't get dinner. What about the other girl? I mean laughing at a time like that? Does she have a death wish?" Marco asked.

"I suppose so." I quietly murmured to myself.

 **AN: So! Did you like it? I hope you did, and please tell me if something is off, kay? I can't fix everything, but if you bring something to my attention, then depending on what it is, I'll most likely fix it! I will try to stay 2 or 3 chapters ahead so incase a certain chapter is taking a while to write, I will still be able to post. I'm going to try to have my update timing to be 5-15 days apart, and could range around then. Other than that… BYEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2?! ALREADY!? No, no it's only the second chapter, it's not really that big of a deal. So how are you guys today? I hope you are having a good day, and if you're not, then I'm going to make sure you have a good day!...somehow. Anyway I OWN NOTHING AT ALL…..except my Rienna, I know I haven't really put in to describe what she looks like, so I'll tell you. As for the people who don't read these, sorry. She has the right side of her hair shaved off and the part that isn't shaved goes down to her shoulder. She's got purple eyes, and is about 5'9". Yeah that's about it. Well, not quite... I'm posting this really early, because I was too excited...*puts head down in shame* it was going to be posted on Wednesday, but obviously someone (ME) got too excited...**

CH 2: Humanity Rises again (2)

Today there was 3DMG testing, and I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about it. I didn't really understand why either you were really good or really bad. I mean, it looked like a hell of a lot more fun than farming, so it was worth a shot. I saw this familiar looking guy, I think his name was Eren, and he was completely upside down! The others started whispering about him saying rude things, I felt bad, but it was his first time, he can't help if he isn't a natural, right? All too soon it was my turn to go; I walked over, a little shaky, but stood my own ground. The workers hooked it all up and before they could lift me up I squeezed my eyes shut, and I felt the ground slowly disappear. I waited for the feeling of blood rushing to my head, but never felt it. I opened my eyes to see myself actually not failing, doing a pretty good job. I felt myself crack a wide smile, "Beat that mother truckers!" I laughed a little. I spent the rest of the day by myself, seeing as how no one really wanted to talk to me.

Around sunset, I decided to walk around, hearing a few voices, I went over to eavesdrop.

"….can do it." I saw Armin, Mikasa, and Eren all standing next to the training for 3DMG. It looked like Eren was going to try to get it, it was going to pass the time, and so I stuck around to watch. "I was able to." Armin finished.

"Okay, I think I can do it!" Eren said with a small smile. "Raise me up!" Armin pulled the crank to raise Eren up, but as soon as Eren's feet came off the ground, he lost balance and smashed his head on the hard earth.

I had to admit, it was amusing, and I let out a quiet giggle and continued to watch. All too soon it was time for dinner so I ran over there with a smile on my face. I sat with Sasha and some others as they whispered about Eren. I looked over to him, and he looked devastated, I hadn't known he wanted to kill the titans _that_ badly. He seemed to have good friends who comforted him at least.

Later that night, I heard walking and footsteps around, I snuck out of the sleeping quarters and followed the noise, it led me to the top of a large hill overlooking a lake. The moonlight hit the water to make it look almost icy, as there was a soft breeze that hit my face, more lush forest surrounded the lake. It seemed so serene and perfect; I made a mental note to come back another time as I walked back down the nonexistent path, and back to my sleeping quarters, where I snuck back in unnoticed.

When I woke up, I was in the 3DMG balancing thing I was in yesterday, the thing was, was that my feet were above ground and I was sleeping like that. I would get waking up on the ground, but being in the air really confused me. Everyone else woke up not so bright, but early as they did the 'morning routine' and headed outside to watch Eren's second chance at the 3DMG. When they came however, I was still stuck in the air. Some people started laughing while others were whispering. The drill instructor came up to me with harsh eyes and asked, "Rienna Saune, why are you there?"

"Um…I sleep walk." I wasn't the best with lies, so I forced myself with the truth. Some of the others started laughing again, while others looked amazed.

"So you're telling me that you walked over here in you sleep and hooked yourself to this thing, and someone else decided to put you in the air?" He assumed.

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing no matter how this turned out, I was going to hell.

"And you balanced the whole time?"

"Yeah?" I asked my voice getting higher not really knowing the answer.

"Someone take her down from there." He ordered.

The drill instructor had his eyes of death as he turned to Eren and calmly asked, "Eren Jeager, are you ready?"

Eren responded with and eager, "Yes!" and a rough nod causing his gear to make a clank sound.

"Start!" The drill instructor ordered.

As someone slowly pulled the crank causing his feet to lose the ground, he looked on eyes full of a fiery determination. He put his hands out and carefully balanced as people cheered. He pulled out a smile, still balancing, but he had a small struggle causing his whole balance to fall. I could hear gasps in the crowd. Suddenly, the drill instructor ordered one of the others to switch belts with Eren. Everyone, including myself watched in curiosity as Eren was raised again from the ground. To mostly everyone's surprise, he didn't fall. Eren raised his hands in triumph. In the early evening, the instructor went out on horseback as everyone went through a forest with the 3DMG. The instructor had kept a close eye on me, probably because I was having fun with it. I couldn't help doing flips, and other stuff. The wind just felt so good, and I felt like I was free for once.

(Two Years after)

The rain felt like tiny knifes on my skin as I ran through a thick forest with a heavy backpack on. We were running a drill at the moment; the instructor said he was 'evaluating' us. Day after day, we would go into the forest and train to kill titans.

And another day came where we had to fight, hand-to-hand combat. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't really my forte, but I think I'm kind of stealthy so I tried to use that on my opponent. My first opponent was Sasha, and since I was kind of friends with her, I had a good time. I know what to do, but I, personally, don't have that much common sense or physical strength. Besides, people already think I'm shady enough with my hair half shaved and uncombed. I was indecisive at the time so I just did half and half. Sasha started off by trying to get it done fast and easy, a kick to the stomach and then a punch on the back to knock me down, which she completed successfully, except I had guarded my stomach with the small wooden knife I had so it didn't hurt as bad so when I fell, I grabbed her ponytail and dragged her down with me. We both scrambled back up, and I punched her in the ear, but she dropkicked me before I could do anything, and slammed her foot on my back, grabbing the wooden knife out of my hand.

"I win!" She yelled.

I groaned in annoyance and stood up putting the wooden knife in her hand, "You're the bandit now."

Sasha got into the weird pose with her arms up, and one leg bent and off the ground, "Come at me!"

I made a similar pose and smiled, but it quickly dropped when the drill instructor came over to us, and gave us another running punishment. We've been at this, the instructor and I, sometimes Sasha too, where I would laugh or make a comment or something of the sort, and he would make me run. It was kind of a good thing I was running a bunch though, because now I have a seriously nice stamina when I ran out of breath in the first twenty minutes of running.

After running was finally over, I was pretty pissed at all the running, but I was alive at least, starving and alive. Annoyance was added when I heard that Kirstein dude boasting about his 3DMG skills.

"…not everyone can do it."

I quickly cut him off, "Tch. You think you're so special don't you? I bet I'm better with the 3DMG than you will ever be!" I yelled at him my anger exploding. My yell caused others to look at us.

"Hmm? Oh, you. Yeah, not everyone can do that, because I'm better than all of them." He smirked.

"No! You're. Not. Why do you want to be in the military police? Just so you can stay safe behind your precious walls? Your mind's gone soft." I glared at him. I was ready to strangle him at any moment. Everyone was quiet as I gave my most icy glare; he seemed to back off a little, before smirking again.

"For my own sake, I hope they keep this stupid system. " He said glaring right back at me.

"Why you little piece of sh-"I was cut off by Eren.

He stood up in a rush of fury, "You piece of shit!" He yelled.

"Shut up, both of you, this is reality!" Jean yelled walking over to Eren.

"Stop it Eren!" Armin yelled slamming his hands on the table, standing up.

Eren grabbed Jean's shirt and before he could do anything Mikasa stopped him, "Stop." She took Eren's hand from Jean's shirt and placed it next to his side.

Eren seemed to have calmed down only for Jean to shout, "Screw you!" and grab Eren's shirt instead.

Eren instantly got riled up, "Let go of me! My clothes will rip!"

"Who cares about your clothes?! I'm so envious!" Jean shot back. I couldn't help myself; they were fighting about a shirt. I let a few giggles slip, and covered my mouth with one hand as I continued to watch.

"What are you talking about?!" Eren asked, with the same biting glare. He suddenly stopped, and then took Jean by the wrist, and with his other hand, grabbed him by the neck causing Jean to try to kick Eren, Eren took the chance to trip him up, throwing his face down too.

"What the hell was that?" Jean asked confused and angry.

"The martial arts I went through a world of pain to learn while you were screwing around." Eren said seriously. Why was everyone so freaking serious around here, I continued to laugh behind my hand. "You think taking the easy way out, doing as you please is reality? And you call yourself a soldier?" It was completely quiet, except for my muffled laughs, which everyone had gotten used to; when the drill instructor creaked open the door. It surprised me, but that only made me laugh more, I almost fell out of the chair when he said, "I heard quite a commotion. Would someone like to explain?"

Everyone sat down in silence and Mikasa raised her hand, "It was Sasha's fart." She said seriously.

I laughed harder from the ridiculous explanation and actually fell out of my chair, the drill instructor cleared his throat and looked at both me and Sasha, "You again?" I wasn't sure who he was specifically talking to, but it didn't really matter at that moment. It looked like everyone else was trying their hardest not to laugh too. Sasha just gasped, and watched the drill instructor leave, "Just learn to control yourself." He tossed over his shoulder walking out. And just like that the night went on just like that: Sasha yelled at Mikasa, while I laughed, and Eren and Jean glared at each other, Jean giving me a glare every now and again. Yep, I've got a great life going on.

 **AN: And there we have it! Chapter 2! I hope this chapter was alright, tell me if I need to fix something. In a nice-ish(?) way. Thanks! I know I said I would be going directly from the show, but certain things are going to be different like the ending of this chapter. Sorry for the weird ending, I know it's not the greatest in the world, but I'm still learning. That was kind of random wasn't it? So yeah that's all for now! Bye you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright! So, this weekend I'm going to write as much as possible, because I'll be really busy in February and that's kind of coming up, so I thought 'why not get ahead?' So! I'm doing that now so you guys don't have to wait longer than normal (1-2 weeks). Well, last chapter was supposed to be posted today, but I though why not just post next chapter today! Other than that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING….except Rienna . Yep! This chapter is going to be a bit shorter, but it's to keep myself organized so I don't screw up the plot line too much… That's all I believe! Chapter three!**

CH 3 Humanity Rises Again (3)

It was almost time for graduation, and people kept on leaving until there were only two hundred eighteen of us left. It was the night of graduation, and the drill instructor was giving a speech of some sort, "Dedicate you hearts!"

In turn we all gave the salute. "Today, you trainee graduates will be given three options. You can join the Garrison, protecting the towns and reinforcing the walls. Or the Survey Corps, who risk their lives beyond the walls, in Titan territory. Or the Military Police, who serve the King, lead the people, and protect internal order. Of course only the top ten students, whose names were just announced, can join the Military Police."

I barely didn't make it in, probably because I don't focus well, or something of the sort. The Garrison sounded nice and kind of easy, so I kind of wanted to do that, but the Survey Corps seemed fun, nightmarish and exciting all in one bundle.

Later that night there was a celebration, and I walked over to where Armin was, I had become good friends with him along with Eren and Mikasa, but not enough to trust them. I was slow to trust before Trost, but now, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust a person again.

People were starting to question Eren's choice about not joining the Military Police, "You're not joining the Military Police? You did all that work to get in to the top ten." Berthold asked.

"I'd already decided when I began. I wasn't training to be in the Interior. I was training to fight Titans."

"You'll never beat them!" Berthold said with a worried tone, "You do know how many? Tens of thousands have been eaten? We lost over twenty percent of our population, so we know for sure. Humans cannot beat Titans."

A gloomy aura seemed to spread around the whole room as he said that, and we all just stood there in silence. "So? If you think we can't win, you're just going to give up? If no one fights then we're all dead for sure!" I said my voice slowly getting louder.

"Well…" Berthold looked taken aback.

I quickly cut him off, "It's true we have only seen the face of defeat until now, but we didn't know much about the Titans back then. I get that fighting head-on is pointless, but whenever we lose we gain experience and knowledge that we didn't have before! Soon enough, we'll have enough knowledge to win against the Titans." I said calmly.

Eren however, looked like he was going to explode, which he did, "I am going to exterminate all of the Titans, and escape these cramped walls! That is my dream. Humanity isn't finished yet!" He yelled. Everyone looked at the Eren, while I snuck into the shadows forgotten. I walked out of the room and outside; I wanted to be alive to see humanity have hope, a win, something to celebrate over. I decided to go for a run, since I was starting to remember that awful day. I still wake up in tear most mornings, but they're soon forgotten as the day goes on, my sleep walking habit is still around, but the drill instructor had put a cage around my bed so I couldn't walk around anywhere else. The cold breeze as I ran felt good on my skin, but the tears that were threatening to spill felt like needles. I found Eren sitting on some steps crying I slowed down and sat next to him, "Hey, Eren."

"Reia?" He asked using my nickname, looking up. "Thanks, for talking up like you did back there."

"Yeah, no problem. So, your dream really is to defeat all of the Titans?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah. I want to see what's beyond the walls as well."

I hummed in a response, "Really? I originally wanted to be in the Garrison, but when I go through the air with the 3DMG, I get a whole different signal."

"Wow. I've seen you on the 3DMG. You're really amazing with it. Almost like a second nature." He simply stated.

"Thanks." I heard someone calling foe Eren and looked up, "I've gotta go. You've got other friends who want to talk with you as well." I said standing up, and walking away into the shadows, before he could say anything else, Armin and Mikasa had walked up to him.

The next morning I heard the Survey Corps were in toen, so I decided to go and check them out. The Commander, Erwin was in lead with his grey horse looking as regal as ever. There was something about him that seemed familiar other than the fact that he's the commander. He looked over in my direction and stared directly at me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze but pretended to see what came up next. People were yelling encouraging things at the line of people, until I saw Levi. He didn't even look at me and I could feel the intense gaze coming from him. It was honestly, kind of creepy. It was like he didn't even blink.

 _Cleaning._ My worst nightmare, and we were forced to do it. I'm trying to slack off as much as possible so I didn't have to do it, besides the conversation at hand was way more interesting.

"Connie's not joining the Military Police?" I asked my curiosity piqued.

"You were so eager to join though!" Eren said confusion clearly written on his face.

"I was but…" Connie started before someone cut him off.

"He was affected by yours and Rienna's speech." Carolina said.

At the mention of my name I wanted to leave, "I thought everyone had forgotten about me, guess not." I mumbled quietly, disappointed, to myself.

"What was that?" Connie asked with a smirk.

I jumped and responded, "Nothing…" trailing off.

"It was my own decision. " Connine said.

"No need to feel embarrassed. It isn't just you. " Thomas said with a hint of a smile.

"You can't…." Eren trailed off.

"Uh…everyone. I brought meat from the officers' storehouse." Sasha said walking up to us. Everyone gasped as I giggled.

"Sasha! You're going to be in so much trouble!" I said with a big smile.

"Sasha, do you want to end up in jail?" Eren asked urgently.

"You really are an idiot." Marco said.

"Idiots are scary…" Connie trailed off. I laughed some more.

Sasha looked flushed and hungry, "Let's all split it." She said a little drool coming from her mouth. "Let's all split it and make sandwiches!" She gave a creepy laugh after

"You can have your nasty sandwiches by yourself." I said starting to get a little creeped out.

"Go put it back!" Connie yelled at her.

"Yeah!" Carolina agreed, "After all the land we lost, meat is really valuable!"

"It's alright!" Sasha brushed off, "Once we retake the land, we can raise cows and sheep again." She said looking sort of normal. She put the meat she was holding in a box and closed the lid.

"I-I'll have some." Thomas stuttered.

"M-Me too! Get it ready!" Connie said quickly.

"I also will, of course!" Carolina agreed with a smile.

The three of them looked at me, "I'm a vegetarian. I don't like meat. But…. Just so you know… I'm joining the Survey Corps." I said bluntly revealing the message behind the meat.

Eren looked at us, "You guys…"

"We need to get back to work, or they'll find out. Especially you, Riea." Marco called

"Tch. Cleaning sucks, so no." I said back to him.

"It isn't lunchtime yet. " Carolina called walked to her work.

I was eventually forced to do cleaning until a crack of lighting was seen, and then. A small chunk of living hell showed up right outside the wall we were all working on.

Shit.

 **AN: I guess it wasn't that short, but last chapter was kind of long right? I don't know. But Hey! Now extremely long chapter will be written, right? I mean right? I don't know anymore! Whelp thanks for reading this and all I have to say is…. SEE YOU LATER! Even though I won't be literally seeing you…. You get the gist.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Woop! Chapter four! Alright! I'm getting ahead! I'm really glad it's the weekend, because I get to write non-stop! I've missed writing! I didn't write for over two weeks, and I was getting really sad! I love writing for you guys! I just like writing in general…DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except Rienna/Riea. Other than that nonsense…. Chapter 4!**

CH 4 Battle of Trost (1)

We all saw the living piece of hell and gasped in pure shock. We didn't have any time before a large amount a fiery hot steam shot at us causing us to fall off the wall. I quickly used the 3DMG to grab onto the wall and looking down to make sure everyone was okay, and I ended up seeing a large hole in the wall. "T-the wall…." I trailed off, "A-again?" I asked myself quietly.

"Samuel!" I heard someone scream.

I saw Samuel falling from losing his grip with the 3DMG and watched in horror and relief as Sasha saved him. All of Trost came back to me as I looked at the city below; I wanted to cry but knew I couldn't.

"Fixed Cannon Maintenance team 4, prepare for combat!" I hear Eren yell, grabbing his swords. "This is our chance!" Eren yelled using the 3DMG to get back up the wall. "Don't let it get away!"

I quickly followed him in pursuit, with the swords in hand, I wasn't far behind him, and caught up to him quickly. I landed on the wall quickly, glaring at the Colossal Titan.

"Hey there. It's been five years." Eren said before charging at the Titan. The Titan swiped at us and I used the chance to get on him with the 3DMG. From above I watched the Titan's movements, watching the fixed cannons being destroyed. "Eren! You remember where the weak spot is right?!" I yelled at him from above, he nodded at me. I latched onto the Colossal Titan's arm as a distraction, which he took, as Eren swooped around to the neck. Another huge wave of scalding steam came, blocking my vision. I heard Eren yell as the steam cleared, the Colossal Titan had disappeared. I hung on the wall looking for Eren.

"Eren? Did you defeat it?" Thomas asked.

"No! He didn't" I called to him.

"It was exactly like five years ago!" Eren yelled frustrated, "He appeared out of nowhere, and vanished just as suddenly!"

After both Eren and I were on the wall again I apologized, "Sorry Eren, I let him get away on my own watch."

"Why are you apologizing?" Thomas asked, "The rest of us couldn't even move."

"Hey! There's no time for conversation!" Connie yelled at us, "The wall's been breached. If we don't patch it fast, the Titans will get in like before!"

"What are you doing? The contingency plan for the Colossal Titan has already begun. Get to HQ! Anyone who made contact with it, don't forget to report!" A member of the advanced team yelled at us as we saluted.

"Yes, sir!" Eren yelled.

"Best of luck to the advanced team!" I said with a small smile. Bells were sounded through the town as the people started to flee in a hurried panic. The Garrison got the fixed cannons ready for an attack and fired at the Titans coming to the wall. Others from the Garrison went down to attack by hand.

Back at HQ someone was instructing us in what to do, "You trainees have all passed the final training exercise and now are full-fledged soldiers! We expect great things from you!"

Everyone was in a rushy panicked state as they all prepared for the worst, filling up gas tanks, getting extra swords, and some were just freaked out. I saw Armin freaking out and saw Eren comforting him.

"Sorry." Armin said as I hid to eaves drop, "I'm alright…" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Follow your orders and split into groups! Under the Garrison's orders, you will resupply combatants, relay orders, and kill Titans! Garrison intercept forces will form the vanguard! Trainees led by the supply team, will compromise the middle guard! The Garrison's elite forces will form the rearguard! Also messengers report the advance team has been neutralized. The outer gate has been compromised, and Titans have entered the city. In other words, the Armored Titan may appear at any time to destroy the inner gate!"

Everyone had at least a tiny bit of fear when he finished. I was about to scream, cry, and laugh at the whole situation as I heard people talking.

"No way!"

"You're kidding…"

"If we lose Rose too…"

We were all quickly silenced, "As we all speak the vanguard is engaging them. We have but one objective in this fight: to defend Wall Rose with our lives until the evacuation is complete! Also, as I am surely you are aware, desertion in the face of an enemy is punishable by death. Mark this well, and fight to your last dying breath! Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled in unison and ran to do what they were told. I started to look for someone in my group noticing some of the other trainees curled up in balls crying, and one guy was puking his guts out! I continued to walk to find someone. I found Jean and Eren fighting.

"Unlike you, I don't have a death wish! Since you want to join the Survey Corps, I'm sure you're ready to become Titan food anytime! But I was to go to the Interior tomorrow!" Jean yelled.

"Calm down!" Eren yelled.

"I'm supposed to stay calm and die?"

"No! Don't forget" Eren paused to slam Jean against a column, "those three years of hell we endured! In the past three years, we almost died so many times…. Some of us really did die. Some ran, some were kicked out….But we made it! Didn't we?! So we can make it through today! You'll survive today, and go to the Interior tomorrow, right?" Eren let go of Jean and stepped back.

"Damn it. Let's go Daz. Stop sobbing!" That was all Jean said before walking off.

"Eren, when the fighting gets intense, come find me." Mikasa said.

"Huh? You and I are on different teams!" Eren argued.

"Plans will fall apart in the chaos of battle. But I will protect you." Mikasa said seriously.

"What are you saying-"

"Trainee Ackerman…" the commander of the rearguard appeared, "you're being specially moved to rearguard. Follow me." He stated.

"B-But I'll only slow them down!" Mikasa said, trying to make up an excuse.

"I'm not asking your opinion. The evacuation's falling behind. We need as many skilled soldiers as possible." He said walking away.

"B-but!"

"Hey!" Eren said purposely ramming his head on hers, "Enough Mikasa, Don't freak out too. Humanity is in danger of being wiped out! What you want doesn't matter!" Mikasa looked at him shocked before apologizing.

"Hey! Eren! We're leaving. Let's go!" I yelled at him from my hiding spot, walking to where we were supposed to be going. He followed me and the whole team went to the rooftops.

"Armin? Isn't this a great chance? If we're successful here, before even joining the Survey Corps, we'll definitely rise quickly through the ranks!" He shot a smile at Armin.

"That seems a little stupid if you ask me." I said sitting down.

"I wasn't asking you. I was asking Armin." Eren said.

Armin smiled, "Yeah, you're right, Eren."

"Just to be clear, a lot of people want to join the Survey Corps this time around." I said confidently.

"You got the best of me earlier, but not anymore." Thomas said.

"You think so, Thomas?" Eren asked incredulously.

"Alright then, let's see who can kill the most Titans." I said challengingly.

"Don't pad your numbers…" Eren said.

"Team 34, advance! Support the vanguard!" the Team captain yelled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Eren yelled eagerly.

We all ran off the roof preparing ourselves, using the 3DMG we all sped through the city with me leading. Everyone quickly followed in pursuit as we ran across buildings, jumping off them, and using the 3DMG. We ran through the city until we saw Titans coming our way. "The vangaurd's been routed? What are they doing?" I asked.

"After all their boasting?" Thomas asked.

"Stop!" Eren suddenly yelled, as a Titan came flying into view. I stopped as quickly as I could, landing on a roof with Armin, Eren, and the others. Watching as the Titan ran into a tower he moved his face into view, only to see Thomas's lower half hidden inside the Titan's mouth. I wanted to puke, but it got worse, the Titan swallowed Thomas whole.

I was extremely angry and disgusted, "How dare you!" I yelled at the same time as Eren, the different thing was that I stayed on the building and watched Eren chase after the Titan. "Eren!" I yelled.

"Stop! Don't go alone!" Armin yelled. We all looked at each other and ran off the building leaving me alone. I could barely see Eren fall onto a rooftop breaking the shingles. "Idiot!" I whispered to myself running off the building. I went as quickly as I could to go see how badly Eren was hurt. I got there before anyone else and saw him lying on his stomach blood splattering around him and I noticed he didn't have a leg.

"Eren!" I heard Armin yell. I went over to him to see what he was seeing. Our teammates were slowly being murdered one by one right in front of us. Armin was shaking badly, but so was I. Then I saw it, the Titan with a grey beard, walking over to us. He picked up Armin and opened his mouth, and dropped him in with Armin screaming. "I've had enough!" I bellowed grabbing my swords running to the Titan. At the same time Eren grabbed Armin and pulled him out of the Titan's mouth. I was taken aback, and stopped shock overflowing me. Eren was still stuck in the resisting Titan's mouth, he stuck his hand out saying something to Armin my ears didn't register. And suddenly, the Titan bit down on Eren's arm, biting it off, blood splattering, Armin screamed in fury and sadness, with tears rolling down his face. He screamed in agony.

The worst part of it all, was that I felt nothing.

 **AN: Hello depressing ending of a chapter! How are you? Probably depressing. Anyway, how are you readers doing? This chapter was actually a lot shorter than I expected, but it's okay! Anyway, as usual, give me any feedback you think is necessary for me to make this better! Other than that, I am really sleepy and I really need some sleep! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everybody! How are you doing today, friends? Friends. That reminds me of this one teacher had who was really old and he called everyone, 'my friend'. To be honest it was kind of creepy at points… Um so I know SOME PEOPLE ARE SENSITIVE to certain things, but as a WARNING, there is a BIG MENTION of suicide I N THIS CHAPTER, its IN ITALICS so it will be obvious when you see it…. Just so you know….ANYWAY I OWN NOTHING except Rienna and that's it I believe! Um... I have to say, these quick updates are because, A. I'm writing non-stop, and B. AvengetteCap has done some persuasion...CHAPTER FIVE!**

CH 5 Battle for Trost (2)

Armin was crying his eyes out, and screaming in horror, but as I watched it I couldn't cry, because I didn't feel anything. When I saw Armin fall into a state of shock, I looked around for any of our alive teammates, but found none. I sat down guarding Armin until either someone came or he woke up. It wasn't long until Connie came over, "Riea! What happened?" He asked looking at Armin

I stood up with a pair of soulless purple eyes, "Eren's dead, if you haven't figured it out yet. We need to move somewhere else, wake Armin up."

"Armin!" Connie sent a glare at me and went over to Armin and shook him, "Wake up! Hey! Armin! Come on! Hey!" Armin slowly looked around, "Are you awake? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What about your team?"

"Team?" He asked quietly.

"They're dead." I stated receiving another glare from Connie.

"Get a hold of yourself. What's with this weird slime on you? What happened?" Connie asked calmly.

"You shouldn't have said that." I said rolling my eyes.

Armin looked like he remembered something and started to scream again clutching his hair with his hands. Connie looked shocked and taken aback when Armin yelled, "You useless idiot! D-Die!"

"H-Hey!" Connie said trying to calm him down, "Calm down Armin! Where did everyone go?"

"Tch. I already told you they're dead." I stated. Connie glared at me and looked like he wanted to strangle me.

"Connie, enough. They were all wiped out like Rienna said." Ymir said looking the opposite direction of them.

"Shut up! Armin-"

"Didn't say anything, but I did, just look around you and try to figure it out." I said glaring at him. I looked at Armin who was now on his knees, holding his head in his hands, and crying. Connie and Ymir had started a fight that I chose to ignore because I was watching Armin. How does someone still cry after the first time. "Armin." I called to him calmly, but sternly. He looked up at me and stared at him, "We're going to leave with the others soon, so get up." I hear Ymir laugh, and glared at her. I see Connie asking Armin if he can stand, and suprisingly enough, Armin stands up.

"S-Sorry for causing trouble. I'll go to the rearguard." Armin starts walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Wait. Armin!" Connie called.

Armin jumped off the roof using the 3DMG to head to the rearguard. I quickly follow him in pursuit, giving a glare to the others on the roof. Armin seemed deep in thought when he tried to latch on a wall and it failed, I went over quicker and tried to catch Armin before he hit the ground, but I was too slow, and he slipped right out of my fingertips and fell. Armin clutched his ankle, curled up into a ball and cried some more. "How long are you going to cry?" I asked. He looked past me to see Hannah trying to revive Franz.

Without one look over in my direction, Armin walked over to her, "Hannah, what are you doing?"

She looked up from what she was doing, teary eyed, and shouted, "Help me, Armin! Franz isn't breathing! I keep performing CPR, but he won't…" She looked up to the sky, "Franz won't!"

"Hannah, it's dangerous down here. Get up on the roof-" Armin said worry in his blue eyes.

"I can't just leave him here!" She screamed.

I walked over to her, and slapped her across the face, "Get this in your head, Franz is dead. There's no point in taking him with you or trying to revive him. Get on the roof tops." I glared at her. She ignored me and tried to continue her CPR.

Armin looked on with tears in his eyes, "Stop it, please…" He put a hand over one eye, "No more!"

"Armin!" I yelled at him. That seemed to have snapped him from his state, "Armin, let's go to the roof tops."

"What about Hannah?" Armin asked.

"She's busy trying to do the impossible, it's best if we leave her for now." Armin looked like he was going to say something but the glare I sent him made him cower a little. "Let's go." As we were nearing the others, I noticed that my gas for the 3DMG was really low. I landed on the roof and found Jean, Connie, Sasha, and some others around.

"Hey Jean! What are going to do?" Connie asked.

Jean looked really depressed, "There's nothing we can do…" He looked up resting his elbow on his knee and hand in his hair, "They finally issued an order for retreat, but without more gas, we can't climb the walls. So we're all going to die."

"Shut up!" I exploded, kicking his back. "We are not going to die today. I won't allow it! Let's go back to get gas from the supply team!" I yelled.

"We can't, it would be suicide if we did; Titans have swarmed HQ. The people on the supply team have hid themselves in there." Jean stated calmly.

"What if I said I don't care? We have to take a chance otherwise we're all dead, and that is not going to happen! We're worse off just sitting here doing nothing!" I yelled wanting to strangle him for the thousandth time. "Titans will show up here, then we'll have to run, and we can't run for much longer if we don't have the gas we need!"

"Do you really think that we can do that with our numbers? Look around Rienna, there not many of us. Most of the veterans in the vanguard were killed. Which of us trainees could handle such a mission? Well, even if someone could, we can't fight the Titans. I bet the gas supply room is chock full of 3-4 meter class Titans. Obviously we can't refuel with them around."

"So we're doomed? We are all just going to give up an be murdered?" I asked skeptically.

Jean sighed, "What a stupid life… If I had known this would happen, I would've told them."

I sat down and stared at my shoe like it was the most important thing, I glared at it thinking about my mistrust problems. It wasn't my fault I can never fully trust someone. It was my dead best friend's.

" _Come on! Jacey! Let's go!" I yelled as I tugged on my best friend's arm. We had just heard that titans had come in the wall and we were going to the refugee boats. Jacey wouldn't move, "Hurry!" I started to drag her with me, but she still didn't move. It wasn't like her to not be running around like crazy, that's when I saw her watching her little brother being smashed into nothing but a pile of blood next to a Titan. Then her parents, first her dad was picked up and squished, causing a little blood to land on Jacey and I, and ther her mother was just swallowed whole. I pulled harder and this time she moved, but not in the direction she I pulled her, she looked like she was looking for something. When she found what she was looking for, it scared me. She sound a particularly sharp piece of glass and held it up to her chest. "Jacey? What are you doing?" I asked with uncertainty._

" _I'm going to rid myself of this world. I'd rather die by own own hand and get out of this hell now then live here with these things."_

" _You said you would stay no matter what!" I yelled at her, tears threataning to spill._

" _This is different! I don't want to be here!" She took the glass in her hand and peirced her self on the chest, it bled, but not enough to kill someone. I quickly took the shard out of her hand and ended up accidentally cutting myself. Jacey laughed a little, "See? Doesn't that feel good?" She asked with a crazy look in her eye._

" _Stop! You need to snap out of this! I know this is hard, my parents died too, look. We only have each other now, and we need to get out of here." I said wrapping my arms around her crying._

 _Jacey took a deep breath in and whispered, "You're right, I'm sorry. Let's get out of here." She said. I pulled away fom her and started walking in front. I heard someone fall, and I assumed Jacey just tripped, but when I turned around, she was on the ground blood pouring out of her chest. She looked at me and smiled, "Gotcha. Hopefully, you're next." Her voice wasa barely a whisper,but it didn't go unheard. Jacey purposefully betrayed me just so she could leave. She was murdered, murdered by her own self._

"Annie!" A familiar voice snapped me out of my past. "I have a basic idea of what's going on. And I'm sorry to involve my personal feelings, but did you see Eren's team?" Mikasa asked a face full of worry.

"I didn't see them, but no one's made it up the walls." Annie responded.

"Actually, Armin and Rienna are over there." Berthold said jabbing a thum in our direction.

"Armin!" Mikasa ran over to me and him, "Armin are you hurt? Are you okay?" Armin only nodded. "Where is Eren? Armin?" Mikasa stood back up looking for signs of Eren.

"He's dead. Eren is dead." I stated bitterly at the same time Armin looked up at Mikasa showing her his tears.

"The members of Trainee Corps team 34…" Armin stopped to cry.

"Thomas Wagner, Nack Tias, Milius Zermusky, Mina Karolina, Eren Jeager." I continued for him.

"These five died valiantly in the line of duty!" Armin managed through his tears.

I could faintly hear words of disbelief at the statement. "Sorry, Mikasa… Eren, He sacraficed himself for me. I couldn't do anything! I'm sorry!" He yelled balling his fists.

"Armin," Mikasa said calmly place one of her hands carefully on one of Armin's shaking one,he looked up. Calm down. This isn't the time to get emotional."

"Eh?" It seemed like Armin was expecting something completely different.

"Now stand up." Mikasa pulled Armin so he was standing up, "Marco, if we eliminate the Titans swarming HQ, then we can refuel and climb the wall. Isn't that right?" Mikasa asked walking over to him.

"That's right, but even with you here there are too many…"

"I can do it." Mikasa said confidence flashing in her eyes.

"Huh?" Marco asked confused.

"I am strong. Stronger than you guys. Very Strong. Therefore I can defeat the Titans! Even on my own." She raised her arm sword in hand and look at the grey sky. "You are not only weak but you are spineless cowards!" She pointed her sword at us. "Therefore I am disappointed in you. Just stay here…stay her and watch!"

"Hey! Mikasa, what are you saying?!" Ymir asked.

"You're going to fight all of those Titans by yourself?!" Berthold asked

"No! I'm joining in with Mikasa! When I try to encourage, you guys just ignored me, and now I need to take out some anger on something." I said standing up and walking next to Mikasa.

"You guys can't do that!" Marco yelled.

"If we can't, we die." Mikasa stated simply. "But if we win, we both live."

"If we don't fight, we can't win." I say jumping off the roof heading towards HQ. A little later I can hear a battle cry from everyone behind as they follow us. "Good job Mikasa." I say without a smile to her. As we led, I let out a peircing whistle for Mikasa anytime a Titam showed up and she would swiftly kill it. I heard someone fall and saw Mikasa on the roof, then I felt the gas completely run out on my 3DMG and fell as well. "Mikasa! Rienna!" Armin yelled rushing ovedr to us. I hit the roof, rolling off the roof landing on the ground, pain surging through my entire body.

"That hurt like hell." I barely said through gritten teeth.

 **AN: Okay so There's chapter 5! What did you think of the backstory thing I wrote? I'm not entirely sure about it myself so it would be help ful if you told how you thought it was! And I understand Rienna isn't to involved in the story, but just wait for a little longer, call it a path to trust? She will be involved more in later chapters I promise! Phew! All done, this chapter took almost 5 hours with a bunch of slacking in between, if I actually worked hard enough, this chapter would take about 1 hour? I got distracted for almost 4 hours…hehehe. It happens to all of us I think…. Or is it just me? Well if it's only me then….I don't know, I'm cool? Who knows? See you around! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey! Another week gone by and it's time to post! Yay! Honestly, my favorite part is posting, I love writing a bunch, but posting is always fun! WARNING: EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry, not sorry, but still , I actually waited the 5-14 day period...strange I guess that shows what homework + a busy schedule does to someone! DISCLAIM…. I OWN NOTHING except Rienna! So chapter 6? SIX! Four more to ten…. It isn't a lot, but still! CHAPTER SIX!**

CH 6 Battle for Trost (3)

I felt my forehead feeling something warm on my face, it was blood. There was a small scrap on my forehead, but other than that I felt okay. I slowly sit up rubbing my hurting back. "Mikasa?" I mumbled looking for her, I found her on her knees looking at the ground deep in thought. I was going to leave her alone, until I heard the loud thump of a Titan. I looked up to see one coming our way. "Mikasa?" I said to her, she said nothing still looking at the ground, and that worried me. I shook her again, "Mikasa!"

Still she said nothing and took the broken blade of the sword out of its place. She looked up at the Titan, and closed her eyes, as if giving up. "This is why I can't trust anyone! They all just give up!" I yelled at her. She said nothing and continued to stay sitting, but when the Titan tried to grab Mikasa, she quickly pulled out a sword and cut the Titan's hand, grabbing mine pulling me away from the Titan. It tried smacking us with a giant hand, I barely dodged and it looked like she did too. The Titan tried again managing to get the wall right next to us, causing a slight explosion, throwing us back. I turned around to run, only to see another Titan coming around the corner. "We're screwed now!" I whisper yelled at her. I'm not sure what happened, but Mikasa started to tear up and cry as she watched both Titans closing in. Then she grabbed the broken sword and tried to attack the Titan, but the other Titan that had rounded the corner almost stepped on Mikasa and I, and ran towards the other Titan to punch him in the face.

"What happened?" Mikasa asked more to herself than me.

"Well, we were about to die, when the Titan punched the other Titan." I stated simply. The Titan that hadn't been punched let out a piercing screech, forcing me to cover my ears. The Titan had run over to the Titan lying on the ground and started to smash its face in. "A Titan… killing a Titan?" Mikasa asked in disbelief.

We both continue to watch a Titan being killed by his own kind. And when he stopped, we continued to stare. I hadn't noticed Mikasa was gone until I was caught, and carried up to a roof top by Connie.

"Mikasa, Riea, are you hurt?" Armin asked worriedly.

"Are you two okay?" Connie asked.

"Yeah." I responded

"We need to move!" Connie said urgently and as soon as he said that a 15 meter class Titan had come up and started to walk towards us.

"Oh no, two fifteen meter class Titans?" He asked as I noticed the second one was the Titan from before.

"No, that Titan…" Mikasa said looking in the direction of the one from before.

The Titan put his hands up in a martial arts way, looking ready for a fight. The other Titan screeched and sprinted towards the first one. The first Titan swung his fist to meet the other Titans ear, breaking through his head, making the head go flying off to hit a building in the distance. The headless Titan tried to stand back up, only to be kicked down by the other Titan.

"H-He finished it off? He knew where to hit it, to kill it?" Armin asked skeptically.

"We've gotta move." Connie persisted, "Before it comes after us!"

"No. It's showing no interest in us… Even though it should've attacked us by now."

"It appears to know rudimentary combat skills, too. What is it?" Mikasa aked.

"Most likely an Aberrant. Let's assume that at least." I answered.

"We barely know anything about them, so it seems logical. Anyway, let's get to HQ." Connie said.

"Wait! Mikasa and Riea are out of gas!" Armin said.

"Huh?! Hey, seriously? What are we supposed to do without you?" Connie yelled.

"There's only one more thing to do." Armin said placing himself down, "I don't have much left either… But we need to exchange canisters!" He said hooking up the canisters.

"Armin!" Mikasa and I both yelled.

"There's no other choice! There's no point with me having them, but don't waste it this time. Use it to save everyone." Armin finished switching them out, "I gave you both all my blades, let me keep this one." He said holding up the broken one, "I don't want to die."

I grabbed the broken blade and threw it on the ground below the rooves. Mikasa bent down next to Armin and grabbed his hand, "Armin, I won't leave you here." She stated in a serious tone. They both stood up and a breeze gently brushed past us.

"Let's go, everyone." I stated.

 **AN: I'm EXTREMELY sorry this is so short! I was doing a half thing and it's hard to explain, but I promise to make the next chapter a normal length! As always, feel free to tell me if I need to fix something! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! How's it going for you guys? I hope you're good! So break for me is over and I have to go to school! It's sad…but! I'll survive! Ummmm…DISCLAIM: I WILL NOT EVER OWN ANYTHING except Rienna! Last chapter was hard to write because it was 'this titan' or 'that titan' it got really confusing! Moving on, chapter 7!**

CH 7 Battle for Trost (4)

"B-But," Armin stuttered out in protest, "carrying someone, while leaping through a Titan filled area-"

"Let's go!" Connie cut him off grabbing Armin's hand and started running towards the edge of the roof, me following shortly after.

As we were all nearing the roof, Armin ripped his hand from Connie's grasp, "Wait! Listen to me, I have a plan!"

"A plan?" Connie asked stupidly.

"You three will have to execute it, so you decided…I know it's crazy, but could we use that Titan?" Armin said looking back at the Titan-killing Titan.

"That Titan?" Connie asked incredulously.

"It attacked other Titans… It isn't interested in us. Could we lead it to the supply area somehow? If it defeats the Titans, everyone might be saved!"

"Lead it? How we supposed to do that?" Connie asked.

"I think it's fighting instinctively, the three of you will defeat the Titans near it. That should make it move to find more. It should head toward HQ."

"We can't do something so dangerous ono a hunch!" Connie yelled.

"But it works, we might be able to destroy all of the Titans around HQ." Armin said with determination.

"It's worth a try." Mikasa stated simple.

"Huh?! Seriously?" Connie snapped.

"Better to try something than to simply wait for death. Let's go with Armin's plan."

"Fight the Titans with another Titan?"

"Yes, that's right." I said.

"If we all fail, they'll laugh at us." Connie said bitterly.

"But if we succeed, everyone will survive!" Armin said with a small smile.

It's like I was the only one not smiling, Mikasa had a ghost of a smile, Connie had just a bitter one, but it was still a smile, and Armin had a small genuine smile. "Let's go. I'll whistle for any other coming Titans." I quickly said as I started to run of the roof. Off Connie, who was carrying Armin, Mikasa, and I went killing the Titans, me having to whistle every now and again slowing getting closer and closer to our destination. As we finally approached it the Titan-killing Titan, has started out by punching a Titan in the face making it fall. The four of us smashed through the glass pane of one the windows in the building.

"Mikasa?" Jean yelled.

"That was close, I'm all out!" Connie said with a small smile, "But we made it!"

I sighed, "Just barely though."

Jean walked over to Mikasa, "Y-You're alive."

"You did it, Armin!" Connine said giving him a rough pat on the back, which Armin responded with a loud 'ow'.

"Your plan worked! Everyone! That Titan is an Aberrant that kills other Titan!" Connie said pointing to the Titan, "And isn't interested in us! If we can use it, we can escape!"

"Use the Titan?" Someone asked.

"A Titan helping us?" Jean said almost scared. "That sounds like a dream-"

"It isn't a dream. I don't care if it's an Aberrant or what…We need it to stay here and keep fighting. That is our most realistic chance of surviving." I said a small glare in my eyes.

Everyone had moved further inside, as we all waited for the Titan to kill the other Titans. We were all just sitting around not doing much of anything, other than waiting. Suddenly some others came into the room, "We found this military police stuff… It was covered in dust." He opened he box to find a long rifle, "Are scatter shots really enough? Will these rifles actually be any use against the Titans?"

"I think they're a lot better than nothing. If there are only seven 3-4 meter class Titans in the supply room, even this may be enough fire power to blind them all at once. First we'll use the life to lower a large number of people through the central ceiling. They'll fire in the faces of the seven Titans in unison to blind them. And then, the next instant will be critical. The seven of us hidden among the ceiling beams will strike the blinded Titans in a coordinated ambush. In other words, in this plan, all of our lives will depend on this one strike. The seven must kill seven Titans at the same time, with a single strike. The seven will be those of us whose skills give us the best chance, but… I'm sorry to make them bear the weight of everyone's lives…" Armin finished with his planning.

"It's alright." Reiner said.

"Regardless of who goes, everyone dies if we fail. The risk is the same." Annie said.

I shot her a mean glare, "Even if the risk is the same, we have to choose the best people for this."

"But is this plan I made…really the best?" Armin asked with uncertainty.

"It's our only option. There's no time, we just have to give it all we got!" Marco said optimistically.

"It's fine. Have confidence in yourself. You have the ability to find the right solution." Mikasa came over to Armin.

"What?"

"That ability has saved both Armin and me."

"When was this?"

Mikasa was about to say something when Jean had shouted, "The lift is ready! The guns too! They're all loaded. "

"You don't just realize it. We'll talk later." Mikasa said standing up.

As the people that are going to kill the Titans, which included me, walked down the stairs, Connie gave out an uncertainty, "But can we kill Titan's without maneuver gear?"

"If you talk like that, then no we won't. Don't doubt yourself. They're only 3-4 meter class anyway." I stated with a rough glare.

"Yeah, no matter what size, the target is always that one spot on the neck…" Jean commented.

"One meter long, ten centimeters wide!" Sasha added.

"Or we can shove this," Reiner started hold up one of the swords, "up their ass. These are their only to weak spots."

"I didn't know that! We can do that?!" Connie said.

"I'm only just finding out about this too." Sasha asked intrigued.

"Reiner…Those may well end up being your last words." Jean said as we finished descending. Now the seven of us were in the shafts waiting for the elevator shaft to come down. I watched as the Titans come piling in towards the others. Most of them were shaking.

"Fire!" Marco yelled as everyone in the lift fired their guns all at once, successfully blinding the Titans, we took this as our cue and ran towards the Titans. I successfully killed mine and looked around to see how the others did; I saw that Sasha and Connie had missed. When both were about to die, Mikasa and Annie swooped in and killed them.

"Mikasa! You saved me!" Sasha yelled crying, crawling over to Mikasa to hug her.

"Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked.

"No, thanks to you!" Sasha responded.

"Then stand." Mikasa commanded.

"Sorry." Was all Connie could manage.

"It was nothing…" Annie responded.

"Hey now, that was close Annie. I'm really glad you weren't hurt." Reiner said as Annie walked away, disinterested.

"We got them all! Begin to resupply!" Jean shouted as everyone let out a cheer.

Everyone again had a smile on their face, except me. As they resupplied, they talked about how they were saved or about how the Titans won't be able to get them. Sasha and Connie were having another weird conversation, while Jean and Marco were talking about Jean being a leader. Soon enough, we were all ready to leave this horrid place. I finally had started to feel like my normal emotional self. We all were about to head out together, when I noticed Mikasa and Armin standing on the roof staring at something. "You guys, we need to move."

"Look." Armin stated.

I looked to see what they were staring at, and saw the Titan-killing Titan being eaten by other Titans. I just stared at while the other planned something out. Suddenly the Titan that had eaten Thomas walked by, and the Titan-killing Titan ran towards it losing a leg, and two arms until it finally reached the other Titan. The Titan-killing Titan then bit into the neck of the other Titan as hard as it could, throwing it around and eventually swinging it onto another Titan killing them. Then, the Titan collapsed. As Jean persisted to leave we still watched, as the Titan itself was deteriorating, something emerging from its back. It was a person, this made me gag slightly, but I continued to watch. Mikasa quickly lowered herself to the person, I did the same, but just to see who it was. I stood at a distance, watching Mikasa desperately running to the brunette, and giving him a hug. She put her head on his chest, to look for signs of a pulse, I guess she heard one, because she started crying like a small child. When the steam finally cleared, I gasped seeing who it was. The brunette was Eren, and it didn't make sense. He was eaten by a Titan. A million questions ran through my head, but I left the scene anyway heading for the wall, a small tear running down my face.

 **AN: OKAY THEN! Whelp, I thought this chapter was going to be shorter than it already is….so great that it isn't! The last paragraph, I'm sorry, I didn't exactly know what to call Eren, because Rienna doesn't know that Eren can be a Titan...ALL VERY CONFUSING! As always tell me if I need to fix something! I guess that's all… Who knows? Maybe I have this secret thing I need to tell you but I can't because I can't remember what it is! Hmmm… maybe next chapter? I don't know! See you later!**


	8. Chapter 8

CH 8 Battle for Trost (5)

I'm not entirely sure how I got in this mess, but I did, someway. I left Mikasa, Armin, Eren, and the others and left for the wall. I got just a tiny bit lost, which made me later than I wanted. And after I had landed on the wall being too busy at being happy that I was away from the living hell to notice where I was going, and I tripped over a cannon falling of the wall, landing with the 3DMG. I almost fell on top of someone, if it weren't for my instincts kicking in and barely dodging the person. Because of that, I face planted into the ground.

"Riea? Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"Ow. That really hurt. Sorry person, I didn't mean to almost fall on you." I said from the ground, not wanting to get up, there was a weight on me I couldn't what it was, I pushed it off and sat up, looking around me. "I was inside the walls, there were a bunch of other soldiers staring at me, Mikasa just stared at Eren who was now on the ground next to me and Armin was staring at me. "What?" I looked around again, "Was this something important? I'll just be leaving now…" I trail off, standing up and trying to leave.

"You're not leaving!" Someone yelled pointing a sword at me.

"Okay, I'm not leaving." I said backing up.

"Trainee Jeager! As well as Trainees Akerman, Arlet, Saune…What you're doing right now is an act of treason! We may decide to kill you on the spot! If you attempt to lie to us, or make a single move, we will fire an HE Projectile at you immediately. We will not hesitate!"

"Wait, so why am I here?" I asked dangerously.

"You know what happened to Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Then you're part of it!"

"Huh?!"

"Answer me at once, what are you! Are you a man or a Titan?" The guy yelled at Eren.

"I d-don't understand the question!" Eren yelled back at him.

"He's pretending to know nothing? Monster! Try that again and I'll blow you to pieces. It just takes an instant! You won't have time to reveal your true form!"

"True form?"

"Plenty of people saw you, as you emerged from within a Titan! Humanity has permitted an unknown creature like you to infiltrate Wall Rose! Even if you are Trainees given to us by the King, the safest course is to eliminate the risk immediately! My thinking is correct! The Armored Titan that destroyed Wall Maria could appear at any minute. Right now, humanity is at risk of annihilation! Do you understand? We can't waste more troops on you! I will fire an HE projectile at you without hesitation!" The man finally finished pointing a finger at Eren.

I noticed Mikasa's hard glare at the woman who was now speaking, but she was speaking too quietly so I couldn't hear. Suddenly one of the guys from the troops surrounding us yelled, "Captain, this is our chance! If we dismember him while he pretends to be human…"

"My specialty is…" Mikasa started, "tearing through flesh." She gave everyone a death glare, "If necessary, I will demonstrate at any time. If anyone would like to experience it first hand, I invite them to be the first to approach. "

The Captain looked taken aback, and then someone whispered something in his ear none of us could register. "Hey… Mikasa, Riea, Armin! What's going on?"

I flashed him a quick glare, "Shut up."

"Mikasa!" Armin said jumping up to her side, "You can't fight another human! Where could we run within these cramped walls?"

"It doesn't matter who I fight. I won't let anyone kill Eren. I don't need any other reason."

"Let's talk this through! No one knows what's going on, so they're ruled by fear!"

' _Why am I in this! This is stupid! Looks human, is a human! Seriously, why can't I go hit myself on the head now! Why did I have to freaking fall of that damn wall!?'_ I mentally screamed inside my head. _'I don't even belong here! Someone help me! I feel bad for Eren though, even though no one knows why he emerged from a Titan. This is just some whacked-up science right? I sure hope so.'_

"I'll ask you once more!" The captain yelled snapping me out of my thoughts, "What are you?!"

Armin and Mikasa looked back at Eren expecting the worst. "A human!" Eren screamed out. It was silent for a while, before the captain gave the sign for the HE cannon.

"Eren, Armin, Riea, We're going up!" Mikasa yelled running towards us dropping her swords.

"Stop!" Eren yelled in protest, but Mikasa just grabbed him starting to head to the wall with Armin and I shortly behind. Eren wrestled himself out of Mikasa's grip and Mikasa tried to catch him again but failed. The cannon fired, Eren grabbed the three of us to him, and suddenly a great wave of steam appeared out of nowhere. When the steam had cleared a little, I was standing on something else, different from before. It scared me and with wide eyes, I looked around to see myself, along with Mikasa and Armin, in a giant, Titan, ribcage.

 **AN: I think I'm going to keep the whole authors note at the bottom of the page now, so you read it faster, what do you think? Alright! So Chapter eight is finished! Yay! Yay! I'm sorry this is so short though… I wish I could've made it better and longer T_T OH WELL!** **EIGHT CHAPTERS ALREADY?! WOW! That's cool…So how are you guys doing today? Good? I hope so! I'm okay right now, I don't have a preference at the moment. Okay so this chapter is going to be kind of short, but I might add a little something to make it longer, but as episode wise…. It will be shorter than normal. Sorry. THIS CHAPTER IS SUPER OVERDUE! I'm sorry! DISCLAIM…. I OWN NOTHING! Except Riea. Yep chapter 8!** **So, I hope you have lovely rest of the day/night/morning!Please review! I love it when you guys review, it makes my day! Seriously. It does. I'll catch you later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL Rienna maybe, but other than her, NOTHING! So Chapter nine!**

CH 9 Battle for Trost (6)

Armin stood there terrified and shock, Mikasa was just shocked, and I was gaping, mouth hanging open and everything! The others seemed shocked as well. Mikasa got into a fighting stance just in case, while the steam cleared out. Looking up I noticed the bones were starting to deconstruct and fall apart. The head moved causing a wave of creepiness to go throughout me. The Commander had become afraid and ordered for everyone to stay back and maintain their position while the HE cannons reloaded. The misshapen Titan, or Eren, let out another wave of steam and stopped moving altogether.

"I remember hearing a cannon fire, and then there was this horrible sound, a shock wave, and heat… Are we inside a huge skeleton-" Armin started to verbally freak out.

"Eren protected us." Mikasa stated. "That's all we need to know for now."

"Hey!" Eren came running around one of the giant ribs, "Are you guys okay?"

"Eren!" Armin said, "What is this?"

"No idea. But this thing will soon dissipate like any other Titan corpse. Let's get away from it!" Eren walked out of the skeleton looking at the others, "Are they in shock, or just waiting to see what we'll do? The Garrison isn't doing anything right now, but they'll attack us before long. After showing them this, I doubt we'll be able to talk our way out. But I do remember one thing." Eren grabbed a key he was wearing around his neck. "The basement. The basement of my house. Dad said if I go there I'll learn everything. This happened to me because of him. If I go to the basement, I'll probably learn what the Titans really are. Damn it!" Eren yelled the last part in frustration slamming his fist down on one of the ribs. "Then why did he hide it? Isn't that information what thousands of Survey Corps soldiers died for? Isn't it humanity's last hope?! And he's been keeping it locked in the basement of our house? What the hell was he thinking? Where the hell has he been for the past five years anyway?!"

"Eren." I said, Mikasa putting a hand on his shoulder. "Right now, we have other priorities." I finished, walking away.

"Yeah." We moved out of the way in time to see the skull fall down and be crushed from impact causing more smoke. "I'm getting out of here." Eren said seriously causing us to look at him.

"Where will you go, how?" Armin

"For now, I don't care where. But from there, over the walls, to the basement. Once I become a Titan again, "Eren balled his hands into fists.

"Can you do that? I don't know how to do it myself, but I still think I can. It is similar to the way you can't explain how you move your own arm. Back there, my only thought was stopping that shell. So that body had no other function and rotted away after serving its purpose. This time I'll turn into something stronger. A 15-meter class, like the one that tore apart those Titans." Eren's nose started to bleed, blood dripping from his face.

"Eren." I called, and he looked up, "Your nose is bleeding."

"You look pale and your breaths are ragged." Armin said worriedly, "Your body is in bad shape."

Eren quickly wiped the blood from his face, "How I feel doesn't matter. I've come up with two options. First, if you don't try to protect me they won't kill you. Although I've already caused you trouble, I'm thinking of leaving here alone."

"No." Armin gasped out. "I'll go to-"

"Eren." Mikasa said. "I'm coming with you-"

Eren glared at her, "No!"

"If I can't keep up, you don't have to worry about me!" Mikasa tried convincing the stubborn brunette. "But I don't have to do what you say."

"I've told you to stop all that! I'm not your little brother, and I'm not a child!"

The four of us stopped talking only to hear, "Wait for my signal!"

I sunk deep in thought, while Mikasa and Eren were talking about his plan. ' _Why am I still here? I should have never been here, so why? This makes no sense, and this isn't even my problem, this is awful. I wish I weren't in this situation, I wish I didn't even know Eren at all. So, why, why do I know them, and why is this happening. None of this falls on me, yet others are forcing it to. I just want to leave this place and maybe make some tea, like I used to, and relax, but no. I just don't understand why I have to be here, it's not like I even know Eren that well! And they refuse to let me go.'_

"Eren, I…" Mikasa started again.

"Wait Mikasa. I said I've come up with two options. Armin, and possibly Rienna, I'll let you two decide. I know what I've just said isn't that realistic. The smartest thing to do would be to stay with the troops and use this ability strategically. I know it's crazy… But if you think you two can convince the Garrison I'm not a threat right now, I will trust your judgement and follow your lead. That's my second option."

"I-I can't do that, I'm not even supposed to be here. Gah! I can't even think my head hurts so badly." I said clutching my head, feeling the effects of my thoughts coming down to me. Tears threatened to spill from the pounding in my head, it was as if someone was hammering my head.

"If you say you can't, I'll do what I described before." You have fifteen seconds to decide. Whether or not you can, I'll respect your decision."

"Eren." Armin looked at him, "Why would you trust me with this?"

"Whenever things get really bad, you always know the right thing to do. And I want to rely on you." Eren smiled as I was forgotten. That was probably the best for right now.

"When have I…" Armin trailed off.

"There have been plenty of times. Five years ago, if you hadn't called Hannes, Titans would have eaten Mikasa and me."

The ribs broke and fell to the floor the sound of bones breaking stuck in my head, "So that's it…" I trailed, with a shaky breath, "You all have known each other forever, so why?" My voice started to get louder, tears set in my eyes ready to fall, "Why am I here?! I shouldn't be here, and know you and whatever!" I yelled at the three shocking them. "I sh-shouldn't be a part of this." I started to cry.

"Riea?" Mikasa called trying to comfort me with a hug.

"D-Don't touch me! I-I I just…" I was cut off from the tears, and I just sat there crying.

"Armin, we're out of time." Eren called to him, still looking at me.

"I will convince them!" Armin said with determination, standing up, "The two of you, avoid doing anything that would make them think you are a threat." Armin commanded as Mikasa and Eren nodded, "Riea." I looked at him. "You're here because you're important." And with that Armin walked out of the steam. I could hear the clank of metal as Armin's 3DMG fell to the ground.

"You've finally shown your true self monster!" The commander yelled. "I'll do it! I'll give the signal!"

"He is not an enemy of humanity!" Armin yelled. "We are prepared to share all the information we have!"

"I'm not interested in hearing you plead for your lives!" The commander yelled back. "How can I believe you, when all he's shown us all what he really is? If you say he's not an enemy, then prove it! If you can't, I'll be forced to eliminate the threat!"

"There's no need for proof! The question isn't what we think of him!"

"What did you say?"

"I told you that many of you saw him! Then you saw him fighting the Titans! And you saw the Titans swarm him! That means Titans considered him food, the same way they think of us! That is the truth, no matter what we may think or believe!" Silence ensued after that.

"He's right." One of the soldiers said, causing others to whisper along with him.

"A Titan as an ally?" One said letting his guard down a little.

"That's impossible!" another said letting his guard down as well.

"But if we could control a Titan," another said in response.

"Prepare to attack!" The commander yelled. "Don't be fooled by their clever lies!"

At hearing this, I wiped my tears away and stood up, taking off the 3DMG like Armin did, getting angrier by each step.

"The Titans actions have always been beyond our understanding! It's possible they could pretend to be human, speak human languages and try to deceive us! We can't let them get away with anything else!" As soon as the commander finished, everyone put their guard back up and I walked out boiling with anger.

"You coward! How dare you stay scared and not think about it!" I saluted, "I am a soldier! I swore to dedicate my life to humanity! If that pursuit were to cost my life, I would be glad. Eren Yeager is a freaking Titan-human thing! If we don't take this chance now humanity will never move forward and gain back this world we live in!" My voice switched from a yell to a low growl, back to a yell.

"If we don't use his Titan powers and the forces we still have, we could take back this town! With my final breath, before my death, I shall wish for humanity's glory, and try to persuade you of his strategic value!" Armin screamed at them.

The commander started to raise his arm, and as he was about to send the signal someone stopped him, "Enough. As big as you are, you have always been as delicate as a newborn fawn."

"Commander Pixis!" The commander said.

"Do you not see their splendid salute? I have just arrived, but messengers have kept me noted of the situation. You go command the reinforcements. I think we should listen to them…" As Pixis said that, Armin dropped the salute, and fell to the ground.

Pixis took the four of us up onto the wall, on looking Titans, "Such a shame, I was hoping I would be eaten by a beautiful Titan." He said calmly.

Eren started to tell his story, about everything that's happened, right from the beginning, reaching all the way up to the present, it didn't take long, just a short five minute story. "And if we find this basement, we'll understand everything?" Pixis asked.

"Yeah…Will you believe me?" Eren asked.

"As long as you, yourself, lack absolute conviction, I can't promise more than that I'll keep it in mind. But I do take pride in being able to recognize the truth of what I see. I'll guarantee your safety."

As soon as he finished we all let out a sigh of relief. "Trainee Arlet, was it?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Back there, you said we could use the Titan's power to reclaim this city. Did you really think so? Or was it just a plea to save your life?"

"Well… Both. What I meant was to have Eren become a Titan and move that boulder over to the destroyed gate to seal it. But, it was just an idea… I thought I could at least consider using Eren's power to find a way out of our predicament." Armin admitted, "Of course I wanted to survive!"

"You wanted to survive. I can trust those words more than others." Pixis said taking a drink from the canister in his hands letting a satisfied sigh escape him. He walked towards us, "Well, Trainee Jeager?"

"Yes?" Eren answered.

"Can you seal that hole?"

"Well…Well… I don't know. I don't know much more than everyone else here does. So… whether I can do it or not, I can't answer you for sure when I don't know."

"That's true. I'm sorry. I asked the wrong question. Will you do it? Or won't you?" Pixis looked past him over at the city, and Eren turned around to look at it too.

"I'll do it. I'll do it! I don't know whether I can seal the hole…But, I'll do it!"

 **AN:** **Almost to chapter ten! Wow! I don't exactly know how many chapters there are going to be, and so yeah… I don't know. I'm thinking somewhere around 25ish? Eh…who knows?** **Okay wow! How are you doing today? Anyway, I hope you're good! This chapter was WAY longer than I originally planned out, but it's still nice! I honestly love this story to death! I just, I don't know, this story just makes me happy!...which is weird, because the storyline is a little depressing…. Who cares? Whelp I'll catch you later, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Heylo! How are you guys doing today? I hope extremely well, because….It's important? I don't know, my brain is dead, but I'm writing anyway so let's see how this turns out DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING except Riea. Apparently I pronounce Rienna weirdly, because I showed my friend the name and she said it differently, it might just be her, who knows? WAIT A MINUTE! It's chapter 10! WOAH! Already? AWESOME(like me {no})! Anyway chapter 10!**

CH 10 The Battle for Trost (7)

"Well said." Commander Pixis said placing his hands on Eren's shoulders. "You're a real man." He stood up and walked to the edge of the wall, "I'll call my strategists, and we'll develop a plan!"

"No way!" Armin looked shocked. "That idea depends on so many assumptions, and he's just going to run with it?"

"I was just thinking the same thing." I said. "But I guess there's no sense in doubting his decision. Commander Pixis must see potential in something the rest of us can't see."

"Something we can't see?" Armin questioned.

"Also I think there's a bigger issue that must be addressed before the plan can be executed. And the Commander fully recognizes it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Titans aren't our only enemy." Eren told him.

"There's no time to waste. I will need your help, young soldiers." Pixis had appeared with several others.

Pixis had sent Mikasa, Armin and I back the wall to wait for instructions. It was chaos down there, some were yelling, and others were just whispering and waiting for something to happen. Some were saying to kill them, and others were saying they would. ' _Yeah, great. Humanity unites and everything will be fine! Sure! Tch. These people are getting on my nerves. They should just learn to get some nerve!'_ I glared at everyone down below.

However, when Commander Pixis yelled, he quieted everyone, "Attention! I shall now explain the plan to retake Trost. For this mission, our objective is to seal the hole where the gate was destroyed. Let me introduce you to the one who will seal the hole for us…" He gestured to Eren, who saluted, "From the trainee Corps, Eren Yeager."

"E-Eren?" Connie asked.

"He is the result of a top-secret project to turn humans to Titans. He can create and control a Titan's body. He will become a Titan, pick up the giant boulder by the gate, carry it over and seal the hole. Your job will be to protect him from the Titans while he moves the boulder!"

"We don't have to fight the Titans?" I asked.

"E-Excuse me, I don't mean any disrespects by speaking up to a ranking officer…" Armin said to the two higher ranks with us, "Titans are typically drawn to pursue the largest number of people. If we can take advantage of that to lure them along the walls, we can draw most of them away from Eren without engaging them in direct combat. And by using the cannons against those lured away, we'll minimalize our own losses. But, since we can't leave Eren undefended, a small elite force should protect him. And we can't avoid engaging the Titans that come through the wall. The skills of the elite force will be critical."

"All right, got it." One of them said. "We'll take that into account and revise our plans."

"But this will only work if Eren can carry that boulder and seal the hole. We are proceeding with the operation without proof that he can. I cannot help but feel doubt."

"Indeed, given the uncertainty of a crucial element, I do not relish sending many men to their deaths. But I do understand what Commander Pixis is thinking.

"Yes… the first issue is one of the time." The other higher up said, "Even as we speak, Titans continue to enter the town. The greater their numbers in Trost, the worse our odds of succession in retaking it."

"And the higher the chance of Wall Rose falling…" I finished.

"And one more thing," she continued, "There's a limit to how much one can be motivated by terror. "

The soldiers on the ground started to leave when Pixis yelled, "This is my decision! I shall pardon anyone who deserts now. Once you succumb to the Titan's fear, you can never fight them again. Those who have learned fear should leave. Anyone wishing their parents, siblings, and loved ones that fear should also leave. Let me tell you what happened four years ago, about our attempt to retake Wall Maria. As I'm sure you're all aware, that the operation was no more than the government's way of dealing with its inability to feed all of the unemployed. It was culling. The reason no one speaks of it is because by sending them outside these walls, we were able to survive within them! All of humanity, including myself bears the weight of that sin! Because so few escaped Wall Maria, there was never any open rebellion. But what about now? If Wall Rose falls, the sacrifice will become more than twenty percent. The territory within Wall Sina won't support even half the remaining population. If humanity falls, it won't be because we were devoured by Titans, it will be because we killed ourselves. We must not die even deeper within the walls. I beg of you, to die right here!"

Everyone was silent for a while, before everyone started to move into a position. They set op the Fixed Cannons and the others got supplies.

"I see your all here. You have one mission. To guard Eren Yeager, eliminating any threat that appears during the operation. It will be the most dangerous and difficult task in the entire operation. It's no exaggeration. To say that humanity's fate rests on your shoulders."

Commander Pixis was talking to some others, and since it didn't need me, I stopped eaves dropping and continued to wait. _'when is all of this freaking waiting over?!'_

"Eren. I'm sorry. I ended up making you responsible for everything." Armin said

"It's like I said before. You have the ability to find the right answer. I believe in that." Eren responded.

"Eren I'm going to-" Mikasa was cut off.

"Don't tell me you're going to come with me." Eren said sternly. "You've been assigned to the decoy team."

"But I can't leave you alone…."

"Then I'm going with you-" I started.

"No! If you haven't already heard, but you've been moved with Mikasa, so you can't!"

"But if you're alone I'll…" Mikasa cut in.

"Enough!" Eren head-butted Mikasa then turned to me to do the same. "I'm not your little brother or a child…I told you that!"

"Ackerman, Saune, join the elite force protecting Jeager. We need your skill. Let's go… it's time!" Ian said.

Everyone went off in the direction they were supposed to be going. A few were talking as they were running to their spots, but I ignored them. _'Can we actually pull this off? This seems like it'll work, but if it doesn't, we're dead. Let's hope for the best. This has to work. If it doesn't, then I'm on my own, even one sign, and I'm leaving.'_ We reached the boulder in not time.

"I don't see any Titans that must mean that everyone is doing their job, and it's working. During the operation, more than a few people will die. For you. They will be our fellows, ranked both above and below us. As soldiers, of course, they're prepared to die. But they are not pawns without a voice." Riko said.

"They have names and families and all the feelings that those entail. Every one of those soldiers are all humans as alive as either of us. And today, many of them will die for you. You have a responsibility to ensure that their deaths mean something. No matter what happens. " I told him calmly.

"Right!" Eren said with determination.

Riko stopped running to shoot the green smoke signal to show that we had arrived and can begin the mission. Quickly running off the wall, and using the 3DMG I sped over to the boulder with swift movements, almost forgetting where I was and almost running into a building. I fell onto a roof when I saw a bright flash of lightning and energy mixed with a bunch of steam. There was a small explosion, and when the smoke cleared, there stood a fifteen meter class Titan in the place of Eren. I stood up and smiled. He let out this animalistic roar before turning around to face me, and then in an explosion of confusion and dust, the Titan-Eren attacked me.

 **AN: FINALLY DONE! This took longer than I expected it would take, seriously. I stopped because of school and ended up almost forgetting about it! I know! It's just awful! One day when I'm not writing anymore I'm going to look at this and ask myself, 'what was wrong with me?' because even now I ask myself that question…. I think it might be my catchphrase…NO NO NO NO NO! NO catchphrases…they're…weird. Anyway! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: It's been WAAAAY too long since I last wrote a chapter of this, and to you guys, I'm sorry, so I guess I'll tell myself to get my butt in gear and write, it's the weekend so I'm pretty much completely free now, so I'm going to try to write 2 chapters so I can update earlier. That sounds good right? DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except Rienna/Riea. ALRIGHT THEN! CHAPTER 11!**

CH 11 The Battle for Trost (8)

I just barely managed to dodge, before the force of the explosion forced me back, causing me to go flying with the other bits of building and land harshly next to a wall. I had a couple of cuts on my face, and definitely some bruises forming everywhere else. I stood up, leaning against the chimney, looking up at Titan-Eren. He gave another roar and I didn't think twice about anything before fleeing to the others. However, when I got there Mikasa had used her 3DMG to land on Titan-Eren's nose. She looked into the glowing green eyes.

"Hey, Mikasa! Get away from him!" I yelled.

I was ignored, "Eren, don't you know who I am? It's me, Mikasa!" She yelled desperately. "Your family! You must use that boulder to seal the hole!"

I turned around as I saw Riko get the red smoke signal out. "Riko!" I managed, but was again ignored as she shot the signal for a failed mission.

"Eren, you're human! You're…"

I saw Titan-Eren's hand form a tight fist and it started to shake. "Move, Ackerman!" Ian yelled.

She did as she was told and right after Titan-Eren had missed Mikasa and hit himself in the face. If it weren't for the current situation, I would've laughed. Titan-Eren stumbled and fell against the boulder after successfully knocking himself out. "What the-? He's just like any other stupid Titan!" Ian commented.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled towards the brunette Titan.

"Captain Ian! Two Titans approaching from the front! A ten-meter class and a six-meter class! Another from the rear! One twelve-meter class coming this way!" Someone yelled.

"We should retreat. Look at him. That hole isn't going to get sealed now. " I voiced my thoughts.

"Yeah…" Riko agreed. "We have no choice, but to leave him here."

Mikasa glared at all of us with eyes of burning anger.

"Mikasa, I wouldn't be trusting him if I were you. Look at him, he almost killed me and you, and yet you still want to trust him?" I asked her my voice rising slightly.

Mikasa continued to glare, "He is my friend, and my family. I will continue to trust him, because I know Eren's still in there!"

"I highly doubt that. I don't think friends would try to hurt other friends, let alone family." I shot back.

Mikasa didn't say anything, she just glared at me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Give the order! Ian, it wasn't your fault. The plan was a long shot, everyone knew that. It was worth trying and we gave it our best shot! Come on! Our squad will climb the walls." Mitabi said walking towards the walls, I almost followed him.

"You-" Mikasa started to yelled, running towards Mitabi, before Ian stopped her.

"Calm down, Ackerman! Riko, your squad will handle the twelve-meter Titan behind us. Mitabi's squad and min will take the two in front." Ian commanded.

"What?" Riko yelled.

"I'm the one they left in charge! Shut up and follow your orders! We can't leave Jeager defenseless. I'm changing the plan; we protect Jeager from Titans until we can retrieve him." He said turning to look at Titan-Eren, "He's still valuable as one of humanity's last hopes. We cannot just abandon him like this. We can be replaced, but he can't be. "

"The failure of that dysfunctional human weapon has already cost several hundred lives! You're saying we should bring him back so this can happen again?" Riko fought back.

"That's right. We must try as many times as necessary, regardless of the human cost!" Ian replied.

Riko and Ian stood there, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. As for me, I was ready to turn around and go back to the walls myself. Riko seemed to snap back into reality, "Ian, are you serious?!"

"how else would humanity defeat the Titans?!" Ian yelled. "Riko, tell me. Is there any other way to get ourselves out of this mess? Some way to maintain our human dignity, without more deaths? How can we counter the Titans' overwhelming advantage over us?"

"As if I'd know a way to defeat them." Riko said quietly.

"That's right… So for the moment, this is all we can and should do. We must be willing to sacrifice our lives and do our best for that incomprehensible human weapon." Ian calmed down, "Pathetic, isn't it? But as humans, it's all we can do. Now, what will you do? This is the only battle we can fight. This is the struggle we've been allowed to engage." Ian finished.

Mikasa looked at Ian a little shocked, while Riko just said, "I can't accept that." Through gritted teeth as she walked away.

"Riko!" Ian yelled.

"I'll obey the order. I think what you're saying is right. But as we struggle our hardest, we'll also show them how terrifying humans can be. I refuse to die for nothing. Leave the twelve-meter class behind us to my squad." She finished over her shoulder walking to her squad.

Mitabi did the same, walking away and going over to his squad. "Let's go. Our target will be the two in the front. "

"Yeah." Ian said.

"Thank you, Commander Ian." Mikasa said simply.

"Ackerman, there's no need to thank me. I was terrified because there's no telling what you'll do. Do as you like, just as in the original plan. That will be a more efficient use of your abilities."

"Yes, sir."

"You have to protect your boyfriend." Ian commented.

Mikasa had an apparent blush on her face, "We're just family." She whispered, looking up to see Ian running to his squad. She turned around to me. I had been just glaring at nothing and was forgotten, it was better that way.

I looked at her, "I'm calling bullshit." I stated before running off to the buildings. _'I don't need to trust anyone. I'm fine by myself.'_

 **AN: Alright, so I know this was on the short side but hear me out, I'm doing a leveling thing and it just needed to be there, sorry this chapter was kind of on the short side, it's going to be the same next chapter. I KNOW! It's completely awful… it just needs to happen. But, wait…. There is nothing more to say right? Yep that's all, BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING except Rienna…**

CH 12 The Battle for Trost (8)

I was just so angry. I had _trusted_ the others to back me up. I had _trusted_ Eren. Now, I don't even think I'll ever be trusting someone again. _Great, now I'm all emotional. Just what I need._ As I flew through the city I thought about all of the people I used to trust. _They all just die in the end, and leave me alone. They did it last time, they'll do it again. Trust. Why should I trust someone when all that matters is to survive. I don't get others. I don't get how they're trusted. I just don't get it._ As I thought this I had almost run into a building and had to quickly stop to look where I was. I was practically in the center of the district. I started getting more and more worked up about my life, so much I had started to go on a kill spree. I had gotten so worked up; I started to think about my past.

 _My parents. They had looked nothing like me, my dad had bright red hair that no one else had. It was always my favorite, because no matter how hard you looked, there was nothing quite like my dad's fiery hair. My mom was blonde, and so very clever. She seemed to be the smartest person ever, but I suppose I was only nine. I had an older brother who would always pick on me, but that's what brothers do. He was a blonde, like my mother, but had my dad's brown eyes._

 _I'm not exactly sure what happened, but he started leaving the house. He'd always come back, but it became more frequent and he was gone for longer amounts of time. Soon enough, he had up and left. I found out when coming home from getting food for dinner and heard yelling…no, screaming. I didn't understand until I opened the door to see my parents fighting. My mom had a vase in her hands, and she looked as if she was about to throw it at my dad, when suddenly they had noticed me. I broke down in tears as they tried to comfort me._

 _I wailed for the longest time._

I stopped again, finding that while lost in my own thoughts I had started killing Titans. There were some people yelling at me, I couldn't figure out whom, because I was so focused on the blood that splattered my hands.

 _It started becoming frequent, my mom and dad yelling about how they hated each other or whatever. It hadn't become anything physical, because they had wanted to protect my mentality. I had honestly thought I had already completely lost it by then._

 _As soon as I woke up in the morning, I went out. And I started taking out my frustration and anger on others. I had started with the smallest of things, like just a small insult or a glare. But as my parents had continued fighting, my bullying had gotten worse. Each day I had made a promise to make a child cry, or get hurt. I had wished that to them and inside I felt dead. I didn't have any emotion except for resent for all of the happier people in the world. I hated those people who thought they had all of it, a good life. I wanted to make them cry. I had succeeded many times in my goal, but I had also come back home with tons of bruises from others fighting back. My parents wouldn't notice this until almost a year of it had passed. Life had seemed far from hopeless for me as I did the same routine._

 _When my parents did find out, they weren't at all happy about it. They started to yell at me, but I yelled back. Nothing would change my mind about how life really was._

 _Until I met Jacey._

I heard some people yelling and shouting about something so I tuned in to hear what they were talking about. "What? Jean isn't using his 3DMG to get back to the wall?"

"Why not?"

"Unless… a part of his 3DMG isn't working!"

I quickly looked around for Jean, and then paused. Why did I want to help him for that one small tiny millisecond? I reluctantly turned around not planning to look back, but when I did, I saw Jean running into a building, some dead soldier on the ground, and two Titans on either side coming towards Jean.

Before I could think twice I was on the ground with the dead person dismantling his 3DMG.

That's when I made the mistake of looking up, where a Titan was dead set on me. The Titan took one of his giant hands up to me and grabbed me harshly. I was picked up, I struggled with all my might, but nothing happened. It seemed hopeless for me.

I was going to die.

 **AN: Hey! What's up? So, I'm sorry this is short + it's a filler chapter so it just so yeah…. Sorry! I have to say it's been awhile since I last wrote so I'm sorry if Rienna seems a little weird. A ton of backstory in this! Hmm…. I wonder what it's for…? Other than that, I don't have much to say today.**


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13 Battle for Trost (9)

I wriggled in pain trying to desperately get out of the Titan's grip. I couldn't die here, not now. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I faintly saw Jean run out to grab the piece I had torn off the 3DMG. "Jean!" I yelled at trying to get his attention. He didn't seem to notice me. I tried again, "Jean!" This time, he looked up. His eyes widened in terror and he stopped for a second, before going back to placing the piece of 3DMG on his gear.

"Hold on Riea!" Marco's voice sounded behind me.

I couldn't turn around, but I could tell the Titan was going down dead from the scream. The grip around me loosened enough for me to get out and climb to the nearest building using the 3DMG. Without turning back to make sure anyone was okay, I left. I traveled inward trying to find someone else.

That's when I heard the thumping of walking. It was Eren. He had started to carry the rock straight to the hole in the wall, tons of steam gushing from the Titan. Without thinking I went straight to him to really see what was going on. It shocked me. I couldn't believe that a Titan was helping us, and Eren was completely in control of his Titan form. I saw Mikasa and Armin next to Eren protecting him. At that moment, I thought about what it must be like to have that strong of a bond. Jacey and I were like sisters once. We had that kind of bond, but I've long since forgotten about that kind of feeling.

I landed next to Mikasa and Armin, giving them the best smile I could manage, even if it was a fake one. The two nodded their heads and continued to run. It was difficult. I was already running low on energy, and this wasn't helping one bit. I started slowing down, but I knew I couldn't. I had to keep running. Even if I didn't have a special bond, even if I didn't trust, I had do keep running. For myself. There was no one else I could possibly do it for, I didn't trust, I didn't have many friends, but I wanted to live. I had to.

I looked ahead and saw another Titan, "Look. There's one more ahead!" Armin yelled.

"Leave it to me!" Mikasa responded running ahead, before slowing down.

"Out of the way!" Reiko yelled swooping down and slashing the Titan in the eye.

The Titan fell and slammed a hand on the ground right next to Mikasa. She dodged, ran ahead more and made a sudden stop, swinging around to kill the Titan. Eren was at the hole and was ready to close it. "Go for it, Eren!" Armin yelled. Eren gave a large roar and slammed the boulder into the hole to cover it up. There was a loud noise and tons of wind and dust.

I stood there like an idiot, staring at Eren. They did it, they won a battle. I felt like crying. I was so overjoyed and sad and angry all at once. I wasn't sure what to do at that moment and sunk to my knees. _I just can't believe it. They won. Humanity won._ I saw the yellow smoke go up and I ran to Armin who was currently pulling Eren out of the Titan.

"Armin, how's Eren doing?" Mikasa yelled from the ground.

"He's practically burning up!" Armin yelled in response.

"We have to hurry up!" I yelled, wanting to leave. Mikasa and Reiko came up to us. "Part of his body won't separate from the Titan."

"It won't come off!" Armin yelled pulling on Eren again.

"We'll have to cut it." Reiko said without hesitation.

"P-Please wait!" Mikasa yelled.

Reiko stood up ignoring Mikasa and cut the part of flesh off causing Armin to fall, with Eren, off the Titan. While we were distracted we didn't notice two Titans heading our direction. I noticed this and looked up; everyone else followed my gaze to the Titans.

"Eren! Armin!" Mikasa yelled running to them. I decided to go help too, just this once.

One of the Titans started reach its hand out to grab us, remembering the recent near death experience I had just gone through, I was still, paralyzed with memories and a small amount of fear. I could only watch as to what horror life had instore for me.

That's when he saved us, Lance Corporal Levi. It was so quick; I could barely see the man. I didn't understand what happened, but in a few seconds the two Titans were dead and Levi stood on top of one of the Titans. I could only think of one thing while he was standing there, looking so menacing and saying something I didn't comprehend.

' _He is so badass.'_

... … … … … … … …

They started taking counts of people left the next day. I was avoiding it as much as I could. I didn't care for knowing these things; I just wanted to be by myself. I sat on the wall overlooking the safe city of people. I could faintly smell fire, so they must've been burning the bodies. Remembering something, I started to go back to the ground. I walked home in silence, never once looking a person in the eye. I just wanted some sleep.

 **AN: It was really short…. Sorry. Um so I'm going to stop Author's Notes by next chapter to give you a heads up. That is unless I need to tell you something important. Anyways, bye!**


End file.
